A Thief's Love
by haruekisaragi
Summary: Takeru's a thief as is Hikari but what happens when the two meet?
1. Chapter 1

A Thief's Love

Takeru is a thief who is known as Phantom thief Dark who appears at night, but when a young girl by the name of Hikari also known as Phantom thief Anumi show up, will Takeru fall in love with Hikari or will they stay rivals.

Note: Look imagine this, Takeru is Daisuke and Wallace is Satoshi, better? And Hikari and Risa are long lost twins? And Hikari is Riku only she is evil and has a alter-ego? Can you handle that? Thank you. It's a digimon version of D.N. Angel only with a few twist and turns.

_Chapter1: A new face._

A dark figure jumped across the roof tops of Odaiba. Landing on a tree branch near a museum the young figure was a boy with messy purple hair and purple eyes. He was wearing all black. His name was Dark Mousy.

He had black angel wings on his back and was kind of a womanizer; he flew to the top of the building and pulled out a card.

'_Time to get to business, this will be fun._' Dark thought as his wings disappeared and jumped down to the ground landing in a crouch like pose. He ran down the halls blending into the shadows so that the security cameras wouldn't see them.

When he got to his destination, there inside a glass container was a blue diamond known as the Blue Wolf, a diamond that is very rare.

But Dark didn't care. "So this is the Blue Wolf Yamato was talking about doesn't look too rare." Dark said, once again pulling out a charm and using it to create a hole to get the diamond he quickly got it and leave the building. Outside on top of the museum a spotlight hit Dark.

It was the police they had been trying to catch Dark for 5 years now and it never happened. "There he is; there's Dark, fire!" One of the policemen said. But before they could Dark's wings spread out his back and he flew away.

When Dark was far was from the police he landed in the park and transformed into a young 15 year old boy with messy blonde hair and ocean crystal blue eyes.

"That was too easy I really know how to have fun. Thanks to this power I can steal as many rare artifacts as I want." The boy said walking home.

When he got there three people were waiting for him. One was a young boy around the age of 12 with tan brown hair and jade green eyes. He was wearing a gray sweater and blue jeans.

The other was a girl a year older than the blonde boy and had lilac hair and hazel eyes and was wearing a gray shirt and black pants.

The other boy was around the age of 18 and also had blonde hair but not messy like the other blonde boy's and dark ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a green jacket and a white shirt and green pants.

"Takeru there you are so how did it go did you get it, tell me, tell, me please?" the girl said to the boy known as Takeru.

"Yes Miyako but I'm tired so good night. Oh and here's the Blue Wolf." Takeru said tossing the jewel to Miyako.

The next day at Odaiba High School word was out about Dark's 'little' heist. "Wow Keru looks like you're heist is out and the whole school knows about it so what are you going to do?" a boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes, said, his name was Daisuke Motomiya.

He was long time friend of Takeru's and knew all about Dark and the heists that he pulls, he was wearing the school uniform for the boys which was a blue jacket with a white shirt and blue pants.

"Hey Takaishi, Motomiya what are you talking about?" a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes like Takeru's but icy asked his name was Wallace and he hated Takeru.

"Not you're business Wallace, got it jerk." Daisuke snapped at him.

When they were in class, the teacher made an announcement.

"Class we have a new student joining our class today please welcome Miss Hikari Yamagi she just transferred here from Rome, Italy." The teacher said.

A young girl with shoulder length cinnamon brown hair and amber eyes walked in. She was wearing a pink blouse and blue skirt.

"Miss Hikari please sit next to Takeru Takaishi." The teacher said pointing to Takeru who wasn't paying attention.

Hikari took her sit next to Takeru. She felt like she had seen Takeru before but that was impossible because she had just met him when she started becoming a little faint. She raised her hand and got the teacher's attention.

"Excuse me sir but can I go to the bathroom?" Hikari said in a low voice that the teacher heard. "Of course you may." The teacher said and Hikari walked off to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Hikari's heart started to beat rapidly. Grasping the sink like a lifeline with one hand she clutched her heart with the other. She was breathing rather heavy. Her hair got longer and turned auburn and when down to her waist, her eyes turned icy sea blue, she got taller and was wearing a black shirt and black pants.

"So Dark this is were you live? Well I've been searching for you and we will meet tonight trust me." Hikari said in a deeper feminine voice then her own.

"Well time to get back to class eh Hikari?" the girl said changing back to Hikari. At lunch Takeru was walking when he bumped into Hikari.

"Watch where you're- huh oh it's you Yamagi-san." Takeru said formally making Hikari blush.

"Please call me Hikari my family does so you can to Takeru-kun?" Hikari asked.

"Well Hikari-chan, how you like to sit with me and my friends?" Takeru said in a sly voice making Hikari blush more. Then they got to the table were Takeru's friends were they saw Daisuke fighting with Wallace.

"Come on Motomiya give me you're-" Wallace was cut of because Takeru did a upper cut on him in the stomach not really hard.

"Takaishi why you-" Wallace stopped when he saw Hikari who was behind Takeru holding his hand but no one saw it. "Who's the pretty girl Takaishi another one for you fan club." Wallace said standing up.

"No she's a new student and she's also my friend so leave her alone Wallace." Takeru said with a hint of jealousy in his voice, _Anumi do you really think that this is Dark's tamer? _Hikari thought to Anumi her dark side.

_It's just a guess._ Anumi thought. "Alright Takaishi I'll leave her alone just as long as you don't seduce her." Wallace said.

"Forget it do you really think that I'd do that to such a pure quiet girl? You're more of a womanizer than Dark Mousy." Takeru said to Wallace who was shocked to hear that.

"You're going to get it Takaishi, just you wait." Wallace said running off. After school Takeru was opening his locker when a cheery voice said "Hi Takeru-kun." He turned around to see Hikari staring at him.

"Hey Hikari-chan. Huh why are ya looking at me like that? Do you love me or something?" Takeru said in his sly voice again making Hikari blush a dark shade of crimson red.

"No it's just I was wondering if you'd want to walk me home." Hikari said turning away from Takeru.

"Okay Hikari-chan let's go cutie." Takeru said making her blush more. _Why did he call me that?_ Hikari thought. _I can be such a womanizer sometimes._ Takeru thought.

On the way to Hikari's house it started to get cold and Hikari didn't have a jacket, she was shivering when a jacket was draped around her shoulders and heard something being whispered into her ear.

"You shouldn't be cold Hikari-chan because I could always be your warmth cutie." Takeru had whispered that in her ear and began to walk off leaving Hikari love struck.

Then she snapped out of her love daze then ran after him.

"Takeru-kun wait why are you calling me cutie?" Hikari asked him looking confused.

"Because you are cute so I thought I'd call you cutie, and no I'm not a lecher Hikari-chan." Takeru said. When they got to Hikari's house she gave him back his jacket.

"Bye Takeru-kun I'll see you tomorrow" Hikari said leaning closer to Takeru, she was about to give him a kiss on the cheek when the door flew open.

There standing in the doorway was a boy around the same age as Yamato with spiky brown hair and brown eyes was staring at Takeru with angry eyes.

"Taichi, this is Takeru-kun, my friend from school." Hikari said. "Nice to meet you sir, well I must get going bye guys." Takeru said running off.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Heist and Meeting Her

_Chapter2: New heist and meeting her_

Dark ran down the halls blending into the shadows as he did before. He reached his new destination and saw a beautiful light ruby gem, it was known as the Solaria Ruby; a gem that is said to have magical powers.

He was about to grab it when a glowing pink whip came out of nowhere and wrapped around Dark's wrist then a angelic voice came out from behind him.

"So you are the famous Phantom Thief Dark Mousy, nice to meet you to last."

Dark turned around to see a young girl somewhat shorter than him. She had long mahogany brown hair that went down to her waist; her icy sea blue eyes were showing pleasure and desist at the same time.

She was wearing a black shirt and black pants and a black sweatshirt to cover it. And her lips were in an evil like smile.

"My name is Anumi and I'm the Phantom thief from Italy." She said moving closer to Dark.

"And I believe that you have something that should and will belong to me." The girl said once more quickly swiping the ruby out of Dark's hand.

She was about to leave when Dark grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me!" she said turning to face him.

"So you're the legendary Anumi, I never knew that you were so beautiful." He said about three inches for her face.

"You think that you're sweet talk can work on me, trust me I'm well aware of you're little charms and let me tell you I've..." she said moving closer to him but stopped when she was about a inch away from him.

"Come prepared." She whispered placing her lips to his cheek and when leaving. Dark was blushing a light shade of red when felt something in his hand, looking down he saw the Solaria Ruby in his hand.

Apparently Anumi must have placed it in his hand when she kissed him. His black wings then appeared and he flew off with the ruby in his pocket.

The next day at school Takeru was thinking about who Anumi was and why she kissed him.

"Hey Keru" Daisuke called running up to Takeru. "Guess what, you heist is all over the school again, man you must be getting a lot better at this." Daisuke said to his friend,

"Huh what's up, why are you looking at Hikari?" Daisuke said with a confused look.

"Jeez Daisuke can't you realize anything." A female voice said. Takeru and Daisuke turned around to see a girl around the age of 15 with long brown hair with two pigtails on each side of her head; she had scarlet eyes and was wearing the same thing Kari was wearing, her name was Sherrie Curdarugi and she was Daisuke's secret crush.

"Takeru is in love with Hikari" Sherrie said to the two boys "Oh please" Both boys said in unison. _Who are_ _you Anumi; you said that you were from Italy what does it mean_ Takeru thought.

"Takeru-kun!" Hikari yelled running up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck smiling. "Hi Hikari-chan, uh could you please let go of me cutie." Takeru said again in his sly voice.

"Stop calling me that." Hikari said letting go of his neck and secretly blushing a light almost visible shade of pink while smiling.

"Sorry Hikari-chan." Takeru said rubbing the back of his neck, Hikari's smile faded away and a worried look appeared on her face.

"Hey Hikari you okay?" Sherrie asked her friend.

"Huh oh yeah I'm okay Sherrie." Hikari said. _Hikari-chan what's wrong with you?_ Takeru thought. Unknown to the group was that a pair of icy blue eyes was watching and had its eyes on Hikari.

_You will be mine now doubt about that my precious little flower._ The figure thought. _And Dark will die at your hands._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter3: Mysterious Angel and the strange girl._

Takeru and Hikari walked down the street of Odaiba together.

Just then it got dark and Takeru smirked. "Let me walk you home okay?" he asked. "Okay Takeru-kun" she said.

They walked to her house and he hugged her goodbye and walked off. "Anumi come inside you'll catch a cold" her mother said from the window. "Coming mother" she said and walked into her house.

Meanwhile on the other side of town near Sherrie's house a small girl with brown hair pulled up into pigtails and bright blue eyes was crying.

Her arms and legs were covered in bruises and cuts and her school jumper was cut. "Mommy… Daddy… where… is… you…?" she asked between sobs. "Hey little girl what's wrong?" Sherrie's voice asked.

The little girl looked up and wiped her tears away. "I'm… lost…" she said. Sherrie picked up the little girl and took her inside her house.

Her parents were away on a business trip for a couple of weeks some Sherrie had the house to herself. What's your name little one?" Sherrie asked.

"Arika" she said.

Sherrie took Arika upstairs into her room and cleaned up her scars and bruises and put her to bed. Sherrie had found some pink pajamas that Arika would like to wear. Arika smiled an unusually strange smile it looked like she was sad about something.

Sherrie just ignored it and turned off the light and left the room. At 10: 00 when Sherrie was asleep Arika was still awake.

"Now is the time to find you" she said in a low and quiet voice. A light engulfed her and a young girl of 9 appeared she had brown hair and violet eyes. "Time to find them." She said then black wings appeared on her back and she left Sherrie's house.

Meanwhile

Dark and Anumi were fighting. Anumi had the upper hand. "You suck Dark I bet Takeru-sama is better than you."

"So you know about Takeru"

"Duh loser!" she said punching him in the stomach. Flying across the sky into a wall he groaned. _She's getting better you know_ Takeru said

_Just whose side are you on?_

_Yours but she's good no offense_

"Whatever. Hey Anumi guess what you go yourself a fan!" he said.

"So Takeru thinks I'm good?" she asked while blushing a light shade of red.

'Perfect she's blushing' he thought mad.

Dark flew towards her. Creating a ball of dark energy he fried it at her. She tried to dodge but she got hit. Hikari who was unconscious felt the pain but couldn't wake up. Anumi smiled knowing her tamer wouldn't wake up and suffer the amount of pain she felt right now.

"Watch your aim Mousy you almost killed my tamer" she said with venom in her voice.

"Why is she as strange as you?" he asked playing.

"Baka, she's more caring than you could ever be!" She said then pulling out a black feather she chanted a spell and threw the feather at Dark. "Thundera, icria, endurance!" She shouted as thunder and icy shards came Dark's way.

He dodged the thunder but the icy shards cut his shirt, pants, and damaged his skin. He hissed in pain.

"Hey Dark-kun. Look" Anumi said holding up a silver gem. "Does this look familiar?" she asked.

"The Weeping Child!" he shouted.

"Yup. Bye-bye" she said. He smirked and flew up to her grabbing her wrist in a painful grip. "Let me go!" she shouted punching him.

He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately a small taste of blood in her mouth. He pulled away and flew off.

Anumi spat the taste of blood out her mouth. She looked down and saw the Weeping Child was gone. She cursed to herself at Dark's plan.

A brown-haired girl stared at her while standing on top of a roof. Anumi was unaware of the young angel's presence. The violet-eyed youth watched Anumi fly off.

"It would seem, this will be harder than we thought. To get them to love each other again." She said then flew off back to Sherrie's house.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter4: New Student Harada Risa _

Hikari sighed, last night was a pain. But she didn't worry about that at the time. She stopped when she saw a of blood on the school courtyard. A blonde girl ran past her and over to a crowd of students, all 1st years, 2nd years and 3rd years.

"Hikari!" Sherrie shouted running over to her. "Sherrie what's going on?" she asked.

"Takaishi-san's collapsed when he and Motomiya-san were walking. See, look at the blood." Sherrie said pointing to more droplets of blood and a backpack. Hikari walked over to it and knelt down looking at it. Inside there was a picture of a woman with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, she held a 7 year old in her arms.

He was smiling while hugging the woman and in a white sweatshirt and a pair of blue shorts and black socks and white shoes. He had messy blonde hair and innocent ocean blue eyes. He looked very cute to Hikari as she blushed a small pink.

She turned the picture to the other side and wass a beautifully written Japanese text said

'_Me and Okaasan after the divorce_'

She brought her hand to the photo and a small light covered the picture making a copy of it. She took the copy and placed the original in the backpack.

A smirk came across her lips; it was devilish and very deadly. "Hikari!" Sherrie shouted, Hikari than put on her sorrowful act. She let false tears escape her brown eyes. She turned to Sherrie and hugged her. "Sherrie can we go see Takeru-kun?" Hikari asked.

"Sure we'll go right now while we're at it." she said hugging Hikari back to comfort her.

"Sherrie-chan, you were a lesbo?" Daisuke asked.

Sherrie looked at Daisuke. Hikari pulled away and walked past Daisuke and shoving him to the ground. He looked up at her confused.

"Hikari!?" Sherrie asked.

"I'm going to see Takeru-kun." She said than ran off. She ran done the hallway and bumped into someone. A pair of cold blue eyes locked on to her semi-conscious form. She blinked regaining her vision. "Hiwatari-sama" he said getting up and bowing to him. "For someone whose only one week new to the school, you sure do run and catch quite quickly…Anumi" he said. She growled, Hiwatari was her boss with was commanded by Hiwatari's father.

"I have job for you." Wallace said.

"What?" She asked annoyed. "Was just on my way to see Takeru-kun." She said coldly.

"Seduce him."

"What?"

"I want you to seduce him." Wallace said. Hikari blinked and looked confused. "Hiwatari-sama my job is to not to do that. My job is to eliminate Dark and that's all. Since you're obviously too weak to fight him." She said than walked off. "Do want your father dead? Or your mother? Or maybe you brother, Taichi?" he said.

The girl stopped in her tracks. She turned and whimpered a false cry. "Hiwatari-sama…?" she asked then smirked. "You fool, my family is part of my life unlike you; who doesn't even have a biological father and since your dear mother Hikari-sama is dead you're just alone." She said than walked off.

She walked to the nurse's office and saw the nurse checking Takeru's pulse. "Well Takaishi-san, your pulse is normal but where on earth did you get those bruises?" she asked.

"My father got a little drunk last night and accidentally tried to attack my mother but I protected her and got hurt." He said.

"That's very brave Takeru-kun. Protecting your mother like that I just wish I was that brave." Hikari said appearing behind the nurse. "Yamagi-san." He said.

"I told you call me Hikari." She said. "Ma'am, can Takeru-kun and I have a few minutes alone?" Hikari asked.

"Of course. I have to go see the principal anyway." She said than walked out the room. Hikari sat down next to Takeru. "Hikari-chan, why--?" he was cut off as she passionately kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth, tasting blood. She giggled when she pulled away and pinned him to his bed.

"Hikari-chan?" he asked scared. She kissed again and with a fiery passionate as her hands began undo his school jacket than his school shirt. He blushed as her tongue once again slid into his mouth. Her left hand cupped his school pants.

She kissed his neck and jawbone. His blush getting darker and deeper as she continued to seduce him. Her force got stronger as she felt Wallace's presence near. She continued her mission as she continued kissing him and before she could go any farther she felt a pain in her body, it was Anumi, she was going to transform. She out off Takeru and ran out the nurse's office leaving Takeru blushing and slowly breathing for the passionate kisses Hikari had given him.

Hikari ran into the girls' washroom and clutched the sink as she began to scream in shear pain and it felt like someone was thrusting a knife into her heart. Her cinnamon brown hair turned auburn and her eyes got lighter till they were an icy cold shade of sea blue. She was still wearing her school uniform. Anumi looked into the mirror. How? How could she have transformed when she hated Takeru? Was it Anumi's love for him taking over? Or was it something else?

Then it hit her, the photo, it was the young child that caused her transformation. She slowly sighed in relief. "Hey is someone in there!?" a girl shouted. Anumi changed back to Hikari and the brunette girl walked out the washroom and brushed past the girl.

Hikari walked into the classroom and saw Sherrie talking to Daisuke. Sherrie caught Hikari out the corner of her eye. "Hikari hello. Is Takaishi-san alright?" she asked.

"Yes. He's perfectly fine I was so worried about him." She said than took her seat.

"Class good morning." The teacher said.

"Good morning Murrue-sensei!" the class said.

"Children we have a new student joining us from Kyoto. Please introduce yourself and tell us something about you." She said to the girl.

She had shoulder blade length brown hair and brown eyes. She had a pink bow in her hair and she wore the school uniform for girls. "Hello I'm Risa Harada. I love to stare at sunsets, dressing up pretty and am a hopeless romantic along with fortunetelling." She said.

The class looked at her than Hikari. "Good. Any questions?" the teacher asked. Daisuke raised his hand. "Yes, Daisuke?" the teacher asked annoyed. "Hey Harada are you related to Yamagi, you two look the same." He said.

"Well, no not really. I don't even know who Yamagi is." She said. Hikari sighed in annoyance making Daisuke and Sherrie look at her confused.

Hikari's head jerked towards the door. It opened revealing a still bloody Takeru. His wounds must have reopened when she was seducing him. His eyes clouded with pain and it seemed like they were fading color.

His breath was heavy as he could barely stand, as he looked up at the teacher he hissed. "Sorry I'm late Murrue-sensei." He said.

He lost his balance due to lost of blood and was about to fall to the classroom floor. Using in-human speed, Hikari up to Takeru and caught him just in time. _You idiot, leaving the nurse's office while he's hurt, maybe dying_ she thought and put his limp arm over her shoulder, his blood staining her uniform. She looked back at the teacher who was in a terrified state.

"I'll take him back to the nurse's office." She said than left.

She opened the nurse's office door and laid Takeru down on the bed and looked through the nurse's cabinets and found some bandages and wrapped Takeru's wounds.

When she finished she sat next to him and ran her hand through his blonde hair making it a little messier. "You're stupid; getting up and leaving when you know very well you'll die from blood lost." She said than felt a tear, a real tear descend from her face and on to his face. He moaned woke up.

"Takeru-kun I'm sorry about what happened earlier I just lost control" she said as real tears escaped her eyes. "Please, I beg of you forgive me?"

"Of course Yamagi-san." He said weakly.

--

"Hikari, look I made you some lunch." Sherrie said smiling. "Thank you Sherrie." Hikari said smiling. It's nothing. You're mother's not making your lunch?"

"No, it's just I wake up earlier than everyone in my family and--"

"Hikari?"

"Someone's here."

"I hit the jackpot. Two cuties for one boy." a teenage boy said, he looked like a high schooler. Sherrie began to shake in fear. "Huh? Hey you're hot." the boy said looking at Hikari. "You look more like a 18 year old than a Jr. High student." He said then pushed Sherrie out the way and she hit the wall and passed out. Hikari's bangs covered her eyes. "Come on princess let's have fun." the boy grabbed her arm. And when he did she began to pulse. Her heartbeat echoed through the halls. "What the hell?"

"Bastard...Leave me and Sherrie alone." she said

---

Daisuke was sitting next to Takeru. "Dude I can't believe you passed out this morning. That battle with that Anumi girl must have seriously wounded you." He said.

"Hi there!" a cheery voice said.

Looking up the two boys meet the eyes of Risa Harada. "Harada, what do you what?" Daisuke asked.

"I just wanted to say hello to your friend." She said then turned her attention to Takeru. "Hello I'm Risa Harada, nice to meet you." She said.

"Motomiya-san! Takaishi-san!" Sherrie shouted.

"Sherrie-chan!" Daisuke shouted. Arms wrapped around Takeru's neck as Hikari buried her face in his chest crying. "Takeru-kun…" she said quietly. "Hikari-chan what's wrong?"

"A high school student came to the school and since me and Hikari now eat inside he found us and attacked us." Sherrie said.

The side of Hikari's face was bleeding and her uniform was ripped and her arms had shallow cuts. "It's a good thing you guys came to us. It's okay now Hikari-chan." Takeru said. "Daisuke go get a teacher." He said.

Daisuke nodded and ran off. After Hikari was treated Takeru walked her home. "Hikari-chan are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. No sweat. See you later."


End file.
